Turnabout
by TheLittlestRaindrop
Summary: A few months after their reconciliation, Fenris indulges Hawke's desire to role play with him.


It's late evening in Hightown. The merchants have all long finished packing up for the day, and the guards that protect the city by day have all returned to the barracks. Only a few gang members and prostitutes remain active, both hoping to take coin from men who lack the sense to stay at home on a night like this. Normally, Luciana Hawke would be out there, trying to stop the gangs, and ignore the siren call of The Blooming Rose (though to be honest, if Anders' comment the other day is anything to go by, she'd end up leaving that place with more than just a lighter coin purse). Alas, Hawke has no time for thugs and harlots right now.

She's far too busy focusing on a certain elf, who is currently trying to remove her tunic.

After reuniting a few months ago, Fenris and Hawke have been practically inseparable, the latter often sneaking into the lair of the former slave just so the two of them can have some alone time together. As nice and as clean as Hawke's estate is, having two dwarves, a young elf girl, and a Mabari present at all times does rather put a damper on certain things, especially given how… vocal, Hawke can be; the last time they'd done things at her estate, poor Orana hadn't been able to look her in the eye for a week!

However, tonight is different. Tonight, they have the entire mansion to themselves, thanks to Hawke offering to send her 'house guests' away on a little paid holiday. After all, they've all been working so hard lately (excluding her dog, who has been a bit of a menace). They deserve a break, and Hawke is more than happy to give them one.

Mostly because it means that she can kidnap Fenris for a whole week.

Of course, he doesn't know what she has planned just yet. As far as he knows, she's only sent them away for the evening. She had been planning to tell him the truth after their weekly reading practice lesson, but things had gotten rather… heated, in the library. After accidentally coming across a very risqué novel (one Hawke suspects Isabella added to one of the book cases the last time she visited), Fenris had soon found himself interested in things other than reading. He'd all but tackled her to the floor, undoubtedly about to tear off her clothes and take her right there and then. However, Hawke had convinced him to carry her to the bedroom, not wanting to waste her perfectly comfortable bed now that they can actually put it to good use.

Fenris had carried her there almost instantly, his libido running wild. One thing Hawke has learned over these past months is that when Fenris is in the mood, it's definitely in her best interest to let him take the lead. Honestly, if Varric ever found out just how uninhibited is in bed, he'd write an entire series based on his bedroom exploits! It would sell like hotcakes too, every woman in Thedas wanting a lover as passionate as him.

Well, tough shit. This elf is taken.

Hawke's attention is brought back into the present moment when Fenris abandons his attempt to remove her shirt, in favour of kissing her neck and squeezing her ass. Hawke gasps, his movements bringing her flush against him, the bulge in his trousers pressing in to her. Maker, she doesn't think she'll ever get sick of this. She only wishes he hadn't left her that night three years ago; then they could have done this so many more times.

Thinking about Fenris leaving her has reminded her of something. A little idea she'd had one night, while Fenris lay sleeping beside her. She hasn't had the guts to mention it to him, scared that he might think less of her. She doesn't want to risk losing him to her own vulgar imagination. However, if ever there was a time to mention it, then the beginning of their week alone together (if he agrees to stay, that is) is that time.

Reluctantly, she pushes Fenris away, needing his touch to cease so she can think straight. Fenris gives her a concerned look, his brow furrowing. 'Luciana? What is it? Have I hurt you?' He's still so worried about hurting her, despite everything they've been through. Silly man, he couldn't hurt her if he tried. Well, at least not physically…

Hawke chews on her lip, her nerves beginning to get the better of her. Is now really the best time to mention her kinky idea? Maybe she should bring it up later, when they're not so riled up…

No, it has to be now. She has to strike while the iron is hot!

She puts on her best seductive grin, fluttering her lashes at Fenris as she does. 'I've been thinking.'

Fenris has to fight off a smirk and a sarcastic comment, for fear that either will push her back into her shell. From the look she's giving him, Fenris is certain her thoughts are of a sexual nature, and he's eager to hear them. After all, it's so rare for his sweet Hawke to suggest things in the bedroom. As much as he enjoys taking the lead, having Hawke's input on how best to please her would make his job a lot easier. Not to mention how he can use that input to make Hawke scream his name loud enough to wake the entirety of Kirkwall…

Fenris gives her a seductive smile of his own. 'I'm all ears. Let me know what's on your mind.' He pus his hands on Hawke's waist, and waits for her to start talking.

Hawke takes in a breath. 'So, the other night, I was thinking about your life before we met.'

Fenris furrows his brow again. 'I was a slave. You know this. You even helped me kill my former master. Why think back on that?'

Hawke's face begins to turn a bit pink. 'Well, you see… I'm a mage, and your former master was one too. As was his apprentice, obviously.'

Fenris grows even more perplexed. 'Luciana, I had noticed that you're a mage. The giant fire balls you used to incinerate the shades the first night we met made that very clear. You're nothing like Danarius though, or Hadriana. You're the woman I have fallen in love with, and no amount of magic will change that.' Hawke has to fight back tears. Fenris so rarely uses the 'L' word. Not that he has to, his feelings for her are clear in everything he does. Still, it is nice to hear them spoken.

Hawke tries to regain her sensual attitude, desperate to get these next few words out without fear or embarrassment. 'But what if I wanted you to pretend that I was? What if I wanted to pretend to be your master, and I wanted you to pretend to be my slave?' Hawke regrets her words as soon as they come out. Maybe she should have included the final part of her idea in that statement, too…

Fenris seems to carefully consider her words before answering. 'If you really want that, I do not mind indulging in your fantasy. I only ask that you tell me why you desire such a thing.' Wait, he's actually on board with this? Holy shit, she didn't think he'd go for it at all!

Emboldened by his response, she reaches for the buttons at the top of his tunic, glad that he removed his armour as soon as he got her. As she begins to unbutton him, she tells him the final part of her plan. 'It's not that I want you to be submissive; far from it, actually. I want you to turn the tables on me. I want you to rise up from your position, and make me pay for capturing you. I want you to use me, and humiliate me, and make me beg for mercy. I desire that because I'm tired, Fenris. Tired of always being in control, of always being in charge. I want someone to steal that control from me, force me to serve them. You're the only person I know that won't abuse that. I trust you, Fenris, with every part of me. So, are you still willing to indulge me?' Hawke hopes that the extra part of her fantasy hasn't put her lover of completely.

Fenris grows. 'Fasta vass, Hawke. Festis bei umo canavarum. I'd be a fool not to fulfil your request. I will need one more thing from you though; a safe word. If I get too rough with you, or you want to stop for any other reason, just say the safe word, and I'll stop. Is that agreeable?' Hawke can scarcely believe her ears. Fenris is actually wining to indulge her fantasy? Praise the Maker!

Hawke things for a moment before answering. 'Okay. The safe word is 'Mabari'. I'm not likely to call that out during sex, after all.'

Fenris gives out a low chuckle, the one that always turns her on. 'True enough. Now, I believe that we both have to get into character now. Where do you want me, Mistress?' Oh, so he wants Hawke to start right now? Or is he asking her to set the scene, then start?

Deciding to take a leap of faith, Hawke get in character, and do the first thing that comes to mind; she slaps his face, hard.

Fenris glares at her, taken aback somewhat. Hawke offers him what she hopes will be verbal clarification that she's in character now. 'You dare to stand taller than your mistress? On your knees, slave! I want you on the floor where you belong. Filthy elf...' She really hope he doesn't think that she means any of this…

Fenris complies, still glaring at her. 'My apologies, mistress. I forgot my place for a while. It won't happen again.' Well, he appears to be in character, too. Thank the Maker, Hawke thought she'd blown it for a moment there!

Hawke sits on her bed, keeping her eyes trained on Fenris. She's curious when he'll make his move. Knowing him, it'll be the instant she makes herself vulnerable in any way; Hawke isn't going to make that easy. Now, what can she have him do…

Hawke smirks wickedly. 'I desire entertainment, slave. Amuse me.'

Fenris does his best not to roll his eyes; she could ask anything of him, yet this is what she chooses? She is a strange one… Still, her request does allow him to use a rebellious answer. 'I would have thought that having another person at your constant beck and call would be amusement enough for you, mistress. Or is taunting a captured elf no longer enough for you?'

Hawke loves it when Fenris is sarcastic, which is just as well really. Still, he disrespected her, and she can't have that. Time to bite back. 'It was fun at first, but it grows so tiresome. The intelligence of elves is so lacking that taunting them becomes tedious after a while. It's like having a dog, really. Sure, they're delightful when they're puppies, but when they grow older, they become a foul-smelling nuisance. Oh, I've just realised that dogs are exactly the same as elves. No wonder your name is Fenris; you're kin to the dogs.' Hawke hopes that Fenris doesn't hate her after this. Maybe she should have given him his own safe word?

Fenris doesn't seem to take the comments to heart, but he does growl out a response. 'That's funny, because here I was thinking you were kin to the dogs; you are a bitch, after all.' Oo, Hawke can feel herself getting wetter and wetter. Maybe he won't wait for her guard to fall? Maybe he'll just use force?

Hawke act offended. 'How dare you speak to me like that, slave?! When my husband gets home, I'll have him beat you black and blue!' She's really trying to immerse herself in this role, trying to make the most of this temporary chance to boss Fenris around in the bedroom.

Fenris crawls towards her slowly, a wry smile appearing. 'Oh, so you can't discipline me yourself at the moment? Why is that, mistress?' Oh, shit. Hawke slipped up. What can she say to that?

She tries to respond calmly, ignoring her elevated heart rate. He's getting closer… 'I just don't want to use up any time or energy disciplining an unruly slave. You're not worth it.' Hawke hopes that she's managed to regain the upper hand with that answer.

Fenris only smiles wider. 'I don't think that's true. I don't think you can discipline me, even if you wanted to. Tell me, when was the last time you refilled your mana levels?' He's already dropped the 'mistress'? Hawke knows she's in for it now…

She only has one chance to gain back control, not that she really wants it, any more; she's ready for him to pounce. 'Mana levels naturally refill during periods of inactivity. If you weren't a poorly-educated slave, you'd know that.'

That insult is the final straw for Fenris. He knows that she doesn't mean it, but hearing those words come from his precious Hawke… now is the time for him to silence them, and give her what she asked for.

He stops crawling right in front of her, staring up at his 'mistress'. He grabs her thighs, and forces them apart, lamenting Hawke's decision to wear trousers. His grin turns deadly as he answers her again. 'In that case, you won't have any trouble fighting me off, will you, _mistress_?' He puts emphasis onto the last word, his tone dripping with sarcasm. Then, with a single flash of his lyrium veins, he tears her trousers off.

Hawke jumps, not expecting him to tear them off like that. Before she can retaliate, he's on her, pinning her to the bed with his firm frame. He forces her arms above her head, and she begins to struggle, pretending that his use of force isn't actually wanted.

When she can't wriggle free of his grasp, Hawke yells at him. 'Unhand me right now, slave! I'll have you killed for this! When my husband returns I-'

Fenris cuts her off. 'When your husband returns, I shall be long gone, and you shall be too ashamed to tell him what happened. Unless you want to explain how a mere elf overpowered and claimed you. Now, unless you find a way of fighting back, you're just going to have to accept that I am in charge now, and I intend to make you pay for every indignity that I have suffered at the hands of mages like you!' He collects her wrists into one of his hands, and uses his free hand to rip open her tunic. He tears through her breast band just as easily, leaving her ample chest on full display.

He immediately groans one of her breasts. 'All firm and swollen, like a cow that needs it's udders milking. Tell me, do you need to be milked, little cow?' Maker, she really needs to ask Fenris to humiliate her more, because he's a natural at this!

Hawke shakes her head firmly. 'No, I don't. Now, this is your last warning; get off me this instant!' One final show of protest, that's all Hawke thinks she'll be able to manage. At this point, she wishes he would just tear her underwear off and slide into her; she's wet enough now that taking him will be easy.

Fenris just laughs sinisterly at her. 'Aw, does the little cow want to be free? Moo for me, then I might let you go.' Hawke refuses to make a sound, wanting him to force it out of her.

Fenris sighs heavily when she refuses to talk. 'Such a shame. I really would have let you go, too. Alas, you had to be difficult. I think it's time for that milking now.' With that, he attaches his mouth to Hawke's nipple, and begins to suckle it like a starving babe.

Hawke does her best to keep her mouth shut, refusing to let her moans out and break character. Her nipples have always been sensitive, and Fenris knows that. If only he'd give her friction where she needs it the most, then she could climax!

Fenris halts his assault on her breast. 'You know, for such a sour bitch, your teats are surprisingly sweet. Maybe I should make you my slave, then I could milk you every day.' He latches onto her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Hawke isn't sure how much more of this she can take. She needs him to do something else now, before this teasing drives her insane. She's almost tempted to cry out the safe word, if only so she can ask him to just fuck her already.

Ever the astute lover, Fenris seems to notice her desperation. He releases her nipple, tears off her underwear, and flips her over, making sure to pin her hands again as soon as she's in position. He uses his freehand to unfasten his trousers, before pulling them down to his knees. His erection springs forth, and he's glad that he had the foresight not to wear underwear; there's little point, not with him and Hawke going at each other like wild dogs in heat every time they're alone.

Before he gives her what she wants, Fenris taunts her one last time. 'Then again, the only way to get milk from a cow is to let a bull knock them up. If I want to milk you, I'll have to keep pumping you full of my seed until you're full of my children. I wonder how your husband would feel, if he came home and found his wife carrying a bastard half-breed. I suppose there's only one way to find out...' Fenris thrusts into her, and Hawke can't stifle her moans this time. All it takes is a few hard thrusts to send her over, screaming her lover's name over and over again.

Fenris is unperturbed by Hawke's sudden climax, and keeps thrusting into her at a steady pace. He's been craving having her around his cock every waking moment for the last three years, that one tryst awaking a hidden desire to claim this woman time and time again, just to make sure that no other man can touch her. Not that his Hawke would ever cheat on him, mind; he knows that she loves him more than anything. Why else would she take him back, after what he did? His Hawke… his sweet Luciana… his lover… his champion…

His everything.

Fenris finds himself unable to hold back any longer. He spills into Hawke, screaming her name even louder than she'd screamed his. He can feel the lyrium flair under his skin, and uses his last ounce of reason and control to stop it. He's both amazed and relieved that Hawke hasn't fired off a spell by accident. She has impressive levels of self-control.

Fenris slips out of her, his seed following. He suddenly begins to regret all of the things he said to her. She may have asked him to use and humiliate her, but he's sure that he took it too far. She's probably going to hate him for what he said to her…

He stretches out next to Hawke, and stokes her back in silent apology.

Hawke turns to him, an enthusiastic grin on her face. 'Please tell me we can do that again?!'

Fenris laughs at her. 'Of course we can, but not tonight. Tonight I think I should draw you a bath. Consider it an apology for being so rough with you...'

Hawke strokes his face, a reassuringly smile on her own. 'You have nothing to apologise for. You gave me exactly what I asked for. If anything, I'm the one that should apologise; I said some vile things to you, and I slapped you.'

Fenris chuckles. 'I've heard worse, believe me. Besides, I know that you're better than that. Also, I barely felt your slap. Next time you want to hurt someone, I'd suggest a punch.' Hawke gives him a light punch, before letting out a heavy sigh.

Fenris gets up, and heads to the bathroom. Before he leaves, Hawke calls out to him. 'By the way, I've sent everyone off for the week. Do you fancy keeping me company?'

Fenris seems to think for a moment, before giving Hawke a wry smile. 'I'd love to, mistress.'


End file.
